


I'm Not Only A Doctor, I Guess

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, First Time, Get Together, M/M, T'hy'la bond, Top Jim, bones is sly af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones tells Spock he needs help getting a piece of Jim's ass. Spock decides that he needs to tell Jim his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Only A Doctor, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_calm_and_ks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_calm_and_ks/gifts).



Bones sidled up to Spock in the hallway, matching him step for step. “Look, hobgoblin, I need your advice about something with Jim.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the nickname like he always did, but chose to ignore it. “I would assume that as you were both inseparable from the time that you met up until Captain Kirk was assigned the Enterprise that you would have expertise concerning him. However I will endeavor to assist in any way that I can.”

“Good.” Bones clapped Spock on the back and smiled. A thought flashed across Spock's mind that Doctor McCoy looked strangely like “the cat that got the canary,” to use a human term that he often heard. “Come to my office.”

“Very well.” He followed Bones to the sickbay, abandoning his previous mission to check on the experiment he was supervising. After all, he wasn't expressly needed for 1 hour, 52 minutes, and 36 seconds, approximately.

When they got to sickbay, McCoy led Spock to his office and turned to the door, locking it with his CMO passcode that only Kirk would be able to override now that Spock was inside with him. Spock felt a flash of curiosity, wondering what it was that he did not want anyone to hear or see. “How may I be of assistance, Doctor McCoy?”

Bones grabbed a bottle of Saurian brandy from the shelf of alcohol that lined the room, as well as two glasses. “Drink, Spock?”

“Thank you Doctor, but I must decline. I am not fond of alcohol neither does it intoxicate me as it does Humans.”

“You're half human yourself,” Bones reminded him. “But oh well. More for me.” He poured himself a glass and sat at his desk, sipping at the brandy. He gestured at the seat opposite of him and Spock complied. McCoy leaned back in the chair and took a deep drink, staring at Spock for a few moments. It occurred to Spock that this could become uncomfortable, not that he would ever show it, before McCoy made a show of putting down the glass and wiping his mouth as he leaned in. “Look, you were right when you said that Jim and I were inseparable during our Academy days. But it's been a good two years, and our assignments are far from each other. Sure, we get together on occasion for a good drink, but the majority of his free time is spent with you. I want to know how you did it.”

Spock blinked, trying to process the information that was presented to him and what lay in between the lines. “May I ask why you are trying to get more time alone with Jim, Doctor?”

Bones snorted and shook his head. “I'll be blunt with you, I guess, because you won't let me get what I need otherwise. I've got to get a piece of Jim's ass.”

If Spock had been drinking, he may have spit it out. It was needless to say that he had been thoroughly shocked. “Excuse me, Doctor?”

McCoy just laughed and leaned back in his seat, taking another swig of his brandy. “I need to get a piece of Jim's ass. Surely you know what I mean. Use that Vulcan brain of yours.”

“You are asking me for help in making Captain Kirk one of your sexual conquests.” He didn't mean for it to come out as a statement instead of a question, but the amused sparkle in Doctor McCoy's eyes answered the question he meant to have said.

“I'm saying I need Jim's ass. Really it's just going to be one time for the foreseeable future. I'm asking you to help me corner him so I can bring it up. He's been way too busy lately to carve out time for me and I get that, but you're always with him, so maybe you can help me get him alone.”

Spock stood up, ears ringing and head feeling like it was going to explode. “I apologize, Doctor, but I can do no such thing. I must go.” Before McCoy could say anything, he bolted, not completely certain where he was going but knowing for certain that he had to go before he did something he would regret. Right now he wanted to strangle the life out of the doctor, and regardless of his reasoning, Jim would not appreciate him killing his best friend.

His head whirled, overflowing with thoughts and memories. Not knowing what to do and scared of what would happen if someone tried to interact with him at the moment, he decided to go to his quarters and meditate.

“Spock! Hey, how's it going?” A voice filled his ears and his finger twitched as he channeled all of his control to keep himself from turning around towards Jim.

As he kept his pace, Jim sped up his and soon they were walking together, reminiscent of his earlier walk with Doctor McCoy before— No. He couldn't think of the doctor lest his control get more frayed. Instead he focused on going to his room as fast as he possibly could without running.

“Spock, hey Spock. What's wrong?” Jim reached out and grabbed Spock's arm to hold him back. It should not have worked and would not have worked, except for the fact that that simple little touch completely disarmed Spock's defenses. He stopped short and turned to face his captain, breathing hard and shaking. Jim's eyes widened and his other hand came up to grab Spock's free arm. Spock could feel the heat of his hands through his tunic and two undershirts keenly and he found himself wishing that they were all gone just so that he could feel Jim's skin and hear even the most shallow of thoughts.

“Kirk to Spock. Hey, answer me, please. What's wrong?” He stared at Spock and Spock couldn't help but just be completely awed by how gorgeous his captain's eyes were, how they changed minutely as they were looking at him and how they betrayed every single human feeling that went through him, even if Spock couldn't necessarily read them as well as he wanted to.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a mild shake. “Spock, do you need to go to sickbay?”

The mere thought of sickbay made him want to be sick, ironically enough, and he shook his head fiercely. “No Captain, physically I am healthy. My mental shields were simply thrown off balance and I am currently not fit for work. I must take leave today. Please excuse me so that I may go to my room and meditate to put my shields back up.”

Jim looked worried and almost as if he wanted to order Spock to sickbay nonetheless. He just couldn't handle that, not now. So he raised his arms to clutch at Jim's the way his captain was currently doing to him and squeezed ever so slightly. “I will be fine, Jim. Please allow me this and I shall be at your side tomorrow.”

Spock internally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jim's argument crumble in those captivating eyes as he nodded. “You may take the day off, Spock. But please, if you feel sick tomorrow, take another day of leave and go to sickbay. That's an order.”

He inclined his head in acquiescence and let go of Jim's arms, forcing himself from the urge to make a pitiful noise as Jim did the same. “Thank you, Captain. I will see you tomorrow.” With that, he headed towards his room again, leaving Jim behind.

~~~~~~~

Spock rubbed a hand over his face as the door closed behind him and he barked out an order for the computer to lock his door. He knew logically that it could be overridden by Kirk or Bones, the two people he wanted to see the least at the moment, but he also knew that Jim would never enter or let McCoy into his room unless he was dying. Sinking down to the floor in his meditative position, he closed his eyes to settle his brain down.

He went over the entire encounter with McCoy in every minute detail that he could remember, cataloging every sound, every smell, and especially every emotion. The emotions he took more time with, running his mental hands over each one, feeling them out and trying to place them. Then he would take them and place them into context, trying to analyze what he felt and why he felt them.

When he got to McCoy talking about how he wanted Spock to help him get into a relationship with Jim, he took his time so as not to get worked up again. Slowly, he ran his mind over each facet of the emotions he felt: all angry bumps and scars aimed towards McCoy. As objectively as he could manage, he rolled the emotion over in his mind and tried to figure out why he had reacted the way that he had.

Hours later, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that his eyes fell on was his chronometer and he saw that it was not long ago that Alpha shift ended. Jim would be free unless there was an emergency, and Spock needed to speak to him.

“T'hy'la,” he breathed, voice cracking. “T'hy'la, I need you.”

~~~~~~~

Spock walked to Jim's room and knocked on the door, wiping his hands off on his pant legs in the only sign of human nervousness that he had ever allowed himself in his whole life up to that point. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when he heard a “Come in” from that voice that gave him so much pleasure to hear, he walked inside.

“Hello, Captain.”

Jim looked up and smiled widely. “Spock! You're looking a lot better. I'm guessing that the meditation helped? And seriously, Spock, we've been friends for years now. I think you can call me Jim when we're both off duty.”

Spock allowed his lips to quirk up slightly enough to Jim to see it but not enough for anyone else to see it had they been in the room. He allowed himself the human indulgence of his heart skipping when Jim's whole face turned soft with fondness only because no one would ever see the shameful act of giving in to emotions. “Yes… Jim. It helped greatly. I actually came to speak with you of the things that I discovered during my meditation.”

“Oh?” He tilted his head and motioned towards the plush chairs that sat next to his 3D chess set. “Care to sit?”

Spock shook his head. “Thank you, Jim, but I must decline. You may sit if you wish, however.”

Jim nodded, but instead of walking towards the chairs, he moved a few feet back and to the left to where his bed was and sat on the mattress. “What would you like to talk about, Spock?”

Looking down, Spock took an imperceptibly deep breath and braced himself. “Have you ever heard of the term t'hy'la?”

Kirk looked curious and he shook his head, paying more attention to what Spock was saying than he had before. “No, I have not. What is it?”

Spock looked down then back up at Jim, pacing back and forth slowly so that he didn't feel so strange. “In the beginning times, before Surak gave us our principles, we were a violent and dangerous race. Our lives resembled those of the Romulans because we so often let our emotion run our actions. Warriors were commonplace, and even more commonplace were the bonds that they formed in order to be able to trust each other in the heat of battle. One bond, however, was so rare that it is almost nothing but a legend now. This bond was the bond of t'hy'la, one that encompassed a three part fold of friend, brother, and lover. Those who shared this bond could be any combination of the three, although most often they are all three. To have such a bond with someone is the highest honor one can have.”

Jim nodded, paying apt attention. “As honored as I am that you would share these things with me, what with Vulcan secrecy concerning your culture and all, I have to ask why you're telling me this.”

Spock stopped pacing, turning towards Jim. His chin tilted up and he locked eyes with Jim. This was now or never, and he refused to back down or be afraid. “Only those outworlders involved in the t'hy'la bond are allowed to know about it.”

He watched as Jim's eyes widened in shock. “What are you telling me, Spock? All I can think is that you are telling me that I'm your… your… t'hy'la?” The last word came out as a question and his pronunciation was off slightly, but Spock knew that he would pick it up in no time.

“Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you.”

“Wait, in the friend way, brother way, lover way, or some combination of it? Because what you're telling me has so many different ways to be taken I'm not sure what's happening right now.”

Spock walked to Jim, kneeling in front of him. “As you said earlier, we are already friends. You are my captain, which makes you my brother in arms. I am saying that I would like to have all three with you, if you would have me.”

Jim stared at Spock, mouth hanging open. After a moment he seemed to realize what he was doing and closed his mouth, but he still said nothing. With each moment that passed, the erratically beating heart felt more and more pained, every pump adding physical pain to his side. If he had not been acutely aware by now that his emotions were apt in altering his physiological functions, he would be worried about his health. As it was, he was already worried about what connotations Jim's silence would have. “Jim?” he whispered.

Jim's eyes snapped up to meet his (and when had they even begun to look down) and Spock's breath caught as he tried not to gasp at the level of emotion in them, so many warring emotions that even through a meld it would have taken a ridiculous amount of time to go through. He could never hope to decipher all of them through simply looking into Jim's eyes. But when Jim reached out and grabbed Spock's hands, all Spock could feel was a sense of overwhelming joy and relief that was not coming from him.

“I'm sorry, I know I must have scared you with my silence. You looked like you were going to break down right here. Oh god, you have no idea how long I've been stupidly in love with you, do you? I've wanted to kiss you silly for the past year and a half.” He laced their fingers together before bringing them up so that he could kiss Spock's hands. “I suppose in a way I am now, aren't I? Can I kiss you in the human way though?”

Spock stared at his hands pressed against Jim's lips, shivering as the air left behind a cool imprint the moment the hot air from Jim's mouth was gone. Instead of answering, though, he pulled their hands down and rushed in to kiss Jim desperately. Jim surged up against his mouth, standing up and pulling Spock with him. His hands tightened around Spock's almost to the point of pain and Spock let out a whimpering gasp into his mouth, surprised both by the action and how good it felt.

Jim pulled away and Spock chased his mouth blindly but Jim turned his head and all Spock got was Jim's cheek. “Spock, hey, I need to talk to you.”

He sagged against Jim and rested his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. “What is it that you want to talk about, Jim?”

Spock felt a wave of amusement through their joined hands, coupled with a small laugh that sounded in his ear as Jim moved to kiss the tip of his ear. He shivered and felt a trickle of curiosity and somehow knew that Jim was storing that information for later. Honestly, he couldn't say he wasn't going to be doing the same in a moment with any sweet spot he could find on Jim. “I need to know how far you're comfortable with going, especially since we've only discovered feelings as of now. I don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment and then regret it later. Clear your head and tell me what you want.”

Spock licked his lips, burying his face deeper in Jim's neck to better absorb the feelings he was giving off. He thought about everything that had transpired today and was surprised by how quickly everything had happened. But he also thought about how soft Jim's hands were, how good they felt resting in his own hands, the feeling of Jim's lips against his, and the smell of him that was currently assaulting his senses. Jim smelled of dark, heady musk, an intoxicating smell with the slightest hint of sweat from working that day. Thinking of Jim covered in a thin sheen of sweat brought forth images: Jim on top of him, Jim below him, taking his cock and giving Spock his, the faces he might make as he was brought to climax. He knew what he wanted, and he saw no logical reason to wait, unless Jim was not yet comfortable enough to engage in sexual intercourse.

He extricated his face from Jim's neck and made eye contact with him, drawing himself to his full height while still keeping their hands laced together tightly. Jim's thumb was absentmindedly rubbing the back of his hand and he shuddered ever so sightly, though he was certain that Jim was aware of it. He was even more certain when Jim's pupils dilated and he heard Jim's breath catch. “I wish to go at whatever pace you wish. If you are not yet ready for sex, I am more than willing to give you time so that you may adjust to the idea. However, I have no qualms if you are consenting and wish you engage in intercourse with me.”

“How do you make that sound so hot?” Jim wondered, pulling Spock as close as he possibly could and turning him around so that his back was to the bed. He walked them backwards and Spock went with him, letting out a small 'oof' sound when his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto the covers. “God, I just want to ravish you,” he murmured, bracing himself above Spock with his arms.

“You are more than welcome to.” Spock was surprised that he could even speak, his throat was so tight in excitement. As it was, the tightness of his throat lowered his voice and made it more gravelly. He didn't know why, but that seemed to have an effect on Jim, whose pupils were now wide enough to practically cover the iris. Jim leaned down slowly, pulling his hands away from Spock's long enough to take the tunic and two undershirts that he was wearing off in one smooth movement. Just as he was about to lace their fingers together again, Spock moved his hands to settle on Jim's hips before tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

As Jim stood up to shuck off his shirt and pull his pants down, leaving the underwear on, Spock impatiently fumbled with his pants to get them off, in the process righting himself on the bed so that his whole body was on it. When they were both undressed fully except for their underwear, Jim practically leaped onto the bed, grinning widely and leaning down to kiss Spock deeply.

“You're so hot like this. Let me look at you,” he groaned against Spock's lips, before pulling back and just raking his eyes unashamedly up and down Spock's body. Spock had the fleeting thought that Jim looked like Spock was his favorite food and Jim had not eaten in ages.

“Jim,” Spock growled, wrapping his legs around Jim's hips and pulling Jim's cock down to rub against his through the two layers of their underwear before rolling his hips once. “Look later. I need you right now.”

“Oh fuck.” Jim's arms buckled under the surprise onslaught of pleasure and he leaned down to capture Spock's lips in a passionate kiss. He licked at the seam of Spock's lips, groaning when they opened and their tongues collided for the first time. Spock couldn't help but wrap his arms around Jim's neck, fingers clutching hard in Jim's soft luxurious hair. Meanwhile their hips rolled against each other, gasps and moans escaping each one of their mouths after a significantly pleasurable angle or amount of pressure.

Jim's lips began to wander so that they could catch their breath, his harsh panting leaving behind hot imprints on Spock's skin wherever they touched. He kissed down Spock's jaw, leaving a small playful nip on his chin, to his neck and then back up where he nibbled his way up from the lobe to the tip. Once he teeth were at the tip, Spock bit his bottom lip. It felt so luxuriously naughty to know the sensation of having teeth scraping down the tip of his ear and closing around the tip gently. He couldn't deny it, even to himself.

Jim hummed as Spock felt a flush begin in his ears and cheeks and spread to his chest and farther down. “Can I see where this flush goes?” Jim whispered in his ear. Spock nodded and let his lip fall from his teeth, sucking in a breath as he did so.

It only took that little bit of permission for Jim to start kissing frantically down Spock's chest, tongue darting out to taste him and teeth leaving behind a mark or two as he crawled down Spock's body until his face was at the crotch of his underwear. His cock was straining underneath the fabric and was so sensitive that even the hot puffs of breath on the undoubtedly decent sized wet spot felt like a tease. Spock propped himself on his elbows and watched Jim. Jim himself looked rapturous, eyes wide and body wearing a matching flush across it. Spock made a mental note to himself to explore that flush at a later time when he wasn't feeling a bubbling of impatience.

He watched Jim hook his fingers in the waistband of his briefs and nodded when Jim looked up to silently ask for permission. Jim's tongue darted out to wet his lips as his cock sprang free from his underwear, double heads glistening with precome. Spock couldn't help but let his eyes flutter closed as Jim kissed the spot in between the heads and a moan escaped him when he felt and saw Jim's wet, cool mouth close around the tip, slowly working his way down. His hands, which had stayed loosely in Jim's hair since they had first clutched it, tightened to a painful point. Spock would have apologized, but he could feel Jim's arousal at the slight twinge of pain. This point was driven further in by the moan Jim gave around his dick as his head leaned up ever so slightly into Spock's hands.

“Jim, please,” he gasped after a few moments of Jim working him with his mouth. “I do not think I can go much longer before I ejaculate.”

Jim pulled his mouth off with a soft 'pop' and groaned, biting his lip and crawling up to kiss Spock deeply. “Fuck, that's so fucking hot. When's the last time you've even done this?”

Spock shook his head. “I have never had intercourse before. You are my first. And my last, if I have any say in it.”

He saw and heard Jim suck in a breath sharply and felt a spike of arousal through his fingertips. His hands moved from Jim's hair down to his waist and he leaned up to kiss Jim deeply. “Please, Jim, take me.”

Jim nodded slowly, still staring down at Spock with lust blown eyes, before turning to the bedside table and pulling out a condom and a tube of lubricant. Spock felt his body clench in anticipation and he grabbed the condom out of Jim's hand, turning them over and straddling Jim. His hands wandered down to Jim's boxer briefs and pulled them down and off before he tore open the condom wrapper and slowly eased the condom onto Jim's delicious looking cock. He made another mental note to taste Jim's dick one day and find out what his ejaculate tasted like before moving to brace himself over Jim's body. “Prepare me,” he rasped.

Jim whimpered softly and breathed out a soft 'fuck' as he covered his fingers in lube and Spock guided his fingers to his asshole with one hand. He closed his eyes and replaced his hand to the bed before letting himself fall to his elbows so that he could be closer. There was the sensation of a finger slowly circling his rim and he let himself relax. Just as he felt the first finger push in, Jim pulled Spock's head down for a kiss with his free hand. They kissed languidly as Jim slowly pistoned the finger in and out, adding one more then two more fingers as Spock got looser.

“Love you so much Spock,” Jim pulled away to whisper, nosing fondly at Spock's cheek and smiling sweetly.

Spock allowed himself to smile at Jim in response. “And I love you as well, my t'hy'la, my ashayam.”

“What does that mean?” Jim whispered, letting his fingers fall out of Spock's as Spock smiled, guiding himself down as Jim positioned his cock. He let out a soft moan as Jim breached him and opened his eyes, letting them show all the emotion he couldn't properly show. “It means 'beloved.”

Jim moved his hands to cup Spock's face and he cradled it gently, sweetly, before pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He moaned softly into Spock's mouth and Spock swallowed the sound greedily, reveling in the amount of love, happiness, pleasure coming from Jim through their skin. To have such intensity through something as light as a touch bond, Jim's feelings must be completely overflowing inside of him, Spock thought. It was a heady idea, indeed, to know that he inspired such emotion in his captain, his friend, his love. His t'hy'la.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Jim moving his hips slightly. “You good?” he asked Spock.

Spock nodded and kissed the corner of Jim's mouth, moving to nip on his bottom lip. “I'm ready. Move, please.”

As Jim started moving, Spock let his eyelids and head droop down to be as close to Jim as possible in his current position. He flipped them over again, careful to not jostle them too much, lest Jim be accidentally pulled out of him.

With the change in position, it was so much easier to be as close to Jim as possible, legs wrapping around his hips and helping add more force with each thrust. One hand came up to cup Jim's face and he pulled Jim's head down for another kiss. “May I meld with you, ashayam?” he gasped, pushing his whole body up to press against Jim's desperately.

Jim nodded and Spock felt nervous elation as he brought his hand up to the meld points, saying the words that would bring them to the seventh level of heaven. “My mind to your mind—

“My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Being in Jim's mind while he pounded into Spock caught him so off guard that he gasped loudly, breaking the kiss and arching his back up, eyes closing and hand still held firmly to the meld points. Not only could he feel and see the bright whirling colors that were Jim's mind, such an organized mess of thoughts and feelings and sensation, but he could hear everything, see everything, feel everything that Jim heard, saw, felt. He saw himself, how gorgeous he looked to Jim, spread out pliant and willing beneath him with a green flush overcoming him. He could hear Jim's thoughts, a mantra of gorgeous, beautiful, love, mine. He could feel Jim inside of him and he could feel how Jim felt inside of him, could feel the sensation of his hot, silky walls clenching around his cock and causing the most delicious slide with the help of the lube.

But what he could feel the most was an overwhelming sense of right, of t'hy'la. Every Vulcan knew at his core what t'hy'la could feel like, but only those lucky enough to experience it could ever truly know the depth that it carried. He was in the mental arms of his friend, his captain, his lover, and it was so unlike anything else that he had ever felt. In that moment, Spock knew that there was no way that he could ever hide his emotions from Jim again. Jim would know him, whether they were on the bridge, on a planet, or in their room. Jim was the only mind that fit perfectly to his, the only one that made him feel truly loved and like he belonged. No longer would he have to hide or fight his Human side with Jim, because Jim would take it and love it just like every other part of him. He knew all of this from Jim's mind. It called out to him, pulled him back into the moment where they were. Jim was all around him, all over him, all in him, mind, body, and soul.

It was that revelation, coupled with the sensations from both of their bodies, that sent him tumbling over the edge into a crashing orgasm. His entire body shook and his hand fell from Jim's face, breaking the meld as he let out a guttural groan so loud he knew that anyone walking by would hear it. Jim followed him not too far after and collapsed next to him, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“That was...” Spock trailed off, not sure what words would even begin to cover what had happened.

“Fucking amazing?” Jim supplied for him.

Spock nodded, letting out a quiet laugh. “We shall go with your description.”

Jim's laugh was a lot louder, and Spock couldn't help but feel a bubble of affection burrow deeper into his heart. “Well, it was pretty fucking amazing. Honestly, that doesn't even begin to describe it. I didn't think it could get any hotter until you pulled that meld thing. I haven't come that hard since I was a teenager.

Spock licked his lips, nodding along before rolling over and draping an arm over Jim's waist.

“Nope,” Jim said playfully, getting out from underneath Spock's arm. “We should go get cleaned up first.” He walked over to Spock and held out his hand, which Spock took. “Shower, then bed.”

~~~~~~~

Spock laid in Jim's bed, waiting for Jim to get off shift. For the first time in a long time, they had had different shifts. Spock had been assigned Omega and Jim Alpha. Fifteen minutes and twenty-four seconds later, Jim walked in rubbing his ass.

“Is something wrong, Jim?”

Jim looked up at Spock, looking surprised, and gave him an amused smile. “Oh, not really. Bones came up to me at the end of shift, said 'Tell that hobgoblin that this is what I meant when I said I need your ass and to stop getting so worked up over the conclusions he draws on his own,' stabbed me in the ass with a hypo for something or another having to do with my allergies, and then clapped me on the shoulder and said, 'Then, I suppose I kind of did it myself, didn't I? I was sick of you two idiots dancing around each other.' Got any clue what that's about?”

Realizing that Bones had simply manipulated him into believing that he would pursue Jim sexually so that he would confess his feelings towards Jim and that all he had needed was to give Jim a hypo, Spock flushed a deep green. It seemed to obvious in retrospect, thinking about it.

Jim laughed loudly. “Oh my god, this is the best. It looks like Bones is a matchmaker and a doctor.”


End file.
